Timeline
First Age - Myths of Faith This is the timeline of Dawn and Twilight, the start of the counting of years is when the High Men were all extinct. The roleplays in Warcraft III started around the year 692 First Age. 0 Start of the First Age. From this moment the High Men, who founded the cities of Delaria, Avalon and Hillor were all extinct. Most lesser men now live near the great cities. 3 Founding of Horn Bay - a town on the western shores of the Carnish Grasslands. It was built by the people of Carn. 17 Founding of Foras - Foras is the capital town of the region Foras & Shirelands. Also known because of the Foras Cult of Magic located near this town. 19 The Othiep people settle in the Orhills, they are mysterious people living in the Silverleaf Forest and the Othiep Woods. 22 Founding of Sailors End - A fishing town on the northern coasts of Hillor. 54 Founding of Eubas - A new town on the island of Arfyl. It is named after the Southern Whales. 101 Founding of Westrock - Westrock started as a small trading post, but has grown into a small town. Westrock is located in the region of Hillor. 111 Founding of Temoria - The old capital of the Earth Elves was founded by King Archeben the Earthshaper. Temoria was built in a giant cave. Only a small part of the city was built outside. 122 Birth of Helor Bleakstare 130 The first invasion of orcs on Southridge, they destroy many old villages and farmlands. The orcs were drawn into the Temorian Mountains and killed by Earth Elven soldiers. This was the beginning of a good relationship between Earth Elves and Men. 131 King Keren Kan of Delaria and King Archeben of Temoria start an alliance. From this day the Kan Dynasty consists of two nations. 133 King Keren Kan gives the Earth Elves the valleys south of Temoria. The Earth Elves start building a village there immediatly. They call it Silvershire. 151 Helor Bleakstare lands on the shores of Dûnroth. A few weeks later he arrives on Bleakstare Hill. This is where the first orcish settlement west of The Brown Hills is built. Bleakstare Fortress is built on the hills and north of it Helor Bleakstare constructs the town of Helor 177 Birth of Hordar Bleakstare 273 Death of Helor Bleakstare 291 Founding of Xangal - Xangal is a town in the north east of Xingai. It is the capital of the Xingai region. 302 Founding of Riverpool - Riverpool is the largest town of the region of Riverpool. It is known for its great relation with other races. Such as the Earth Elves during the first age and the Wood Elves in the second age. 340 Death of Hordar Bleakstare 378 Founding of Xormurn - Xormurn is a town in the region of Riverpool. It was founded after Delarian people started building mines in this region. The mountains east of it are called Xormurn Peaks. 431 Founding of Darhall - Darhall was a town in the region of Riverpool, close to the southern road. It was destroyed during the Battle of Four Rings. 434 Founding of Zingal - Zingal is a coastal place in the Xingai region. It is known for its perfect fishing grounds. 437 Founding of Xunzul - Xunzul is a town in the northern part of Riverpool. Known for its agriculture and famous foodmarkets. 444 Founding of Arvilag - The counterpart of Hacksay. At the time of the founding of Arvilag the Hacksay Bridge was not yet built. So there was no connection with Northridge at that time, except boats. 454 Founding of Baneport - Baneport, located on the Isle of Bane was founded in this year. It is a small fishing town. The Hacksay Bridge is built, it is seen as one of the greatest achievements of Men since the exctinction of High men. 456 Founding of Hacksay - Meant as outpost to defend the Hacksay Bridge, this town has grown in the years after the Orcish and Un'Oorg invasions. It is now a regional capital. 458 Founding of Aram'dor - A town north of Hacksay, meant for food production. 471 The disease of Sailors End- Some adventurers come back from Doleth. They bring a lethal disease with them. 489 Fal'Dol keep has been built, after the Orcish invasions it was abandoned. 596 30 September - Birth of Yarri Whites Senior. Member of the Whites Family, a famous family in Hillor in the north of the Delarian Empire. 619 Unknown date - Birth of Benjamin Oryne Senior. Member of the Oryne family, a family very loyal to the crown of Delaria. He was ambassador of Carn and a royal advisor to the Kan Dynasty. 17 May - Founding of Causa Keep - This was built to defend the villages of Greenwoods from the orcs living in the north. In later events Causa Keep was used against the Black Ork invasion from Doleth. 620 5 January - Birth of Ronald Whites of the Whites Family. Succesor of Yarri Whites Senior 627 Birth of Fenna Oryne - The head of Castle Oryne for her whole life. 642 12 September - Birth of Balin Warhunger- Chieftain of the Warhunger clan of Great Axe. 644 15 March - Death of Yarri Whites Senior. 645 Birth of Benjamin Oryne Junior - Commander of the Royal Knights of Delaria. 15 August - Founding of the Foras Cult of Magic by Eligos Flameseeker. 647 15 September - Birth of Morg the Marksman - Bleakstare Clan general and leader. 649 Birth of Robert Oryne - A colonist of the Delarian Empire, left for Birtha and was never found again. Brother of Benjamin Oryne Jr. 650 Birth of Yarri Whites Junior - Ambassador of Hillor for only three years. 652 15 May - Birth of Jarrak - A wild orc who later became chieftain of the Wachters Clan. 29 May - Birth of Yarrick Goldhorse - Former mayor of Silverglade. 654 5 April - Birth of Milo Browndaisy- Son of Arachnil Browndaisy, who founded the Temorian Order. Milo Browndaisy was First Minister after Marein Earthshaper died. Erchen, Marein's son was too young to become king, so Browndaisy replaced him untill Erchen was old enough. 10 March - Birth of Warral Silver - Last King of Silverleaf. 11 December - The founding of the Temorian Order by Arachnil Browndaisy and Garret Earthshield. From this day the education and training of the Earth Elves would be in the hands of this order. 655 Birth of Draken Earthshield - Older brother of John Earthshield, saved the Earth Elven elite and an enormous part of the Earth Elven inhabitants from the Temorian Mountains. Is a half Dark Elf, half Earth elf. The oldest Earth Elf that has ever walked on Eiroth, this is because of his new Dark Elven blood. 656 10 April - Birth of Cali Tora Am - High Mage of the Temorian Order. 658 5 February - Birth of Sibran Blacklord - Former King of the Southern Islands. 14 May - Birth of John Earthshield - John is the younger brother of Draken Earthshield, old general of the Temorian Order. He was raised in Silvershire. Son of Garret Earthshield, co-founder of the Temorian Order. 29 September - Birth of Golob - A wild orc, captain of the Wachters clan in the second age. 659 Death of Benjamin Oryne Sr. 660 5 August - Death of Ronald Whites 665 Birth of Rill the Hunter - Rill is a Aidothi, who commanded a nomad Aidothi clan in the Northeastern part of Laerdon. Mostly travelling between Greenwoods and the Goldener Wald. These lands were not inhabited during these times. 668 19 December - Birth of Vermont Whites - Son of Yarri Whites Junior. 672 17 September - Birth of Miria Eimadriel - Miria is one of the most famous Earth Elves in Laerdon. She started as an archer in the Temorian Order. After a few years she was selected as a captain on the first journey of colonist towards Birtha. Eventually became Queen of the Earth Elves. 674 Unknown date - Birth of William Rockbeard - He is known as the ambassador of Hacksay. He is born in Avalon but fled during Azhara's reign. Unlike many of his brethren he fled to the east, instead of the north. When he came to Hacksay he gained influence quickly. 10 March - Birth of Jonas Whites, a beloved ambassador of Hillor. Was known for his resistance against the crown. 676 24 March - Birth of Aldira Onyma. She was the last mayor of Eimadriel. Succesor of Miria Eimadriel. 679 8 August - Birth of Orthos Whitemane. An Aidothi adventurer and nomad. 680 8 February - Birth of Holrothin Greymane, old mayor of Greymountain Depths and mayor of Silverglade. Under his command the 'new' city of Silverglade stood many attacks from Black Orks. Head of the Seven Swords Council. 682 18 May - Birth of Erchen Earthshaper, King of the Earthelves. Erchen was only 8 years old when his father died. After the death of Milo Browndaisy, Erchen became King of Temoria. He had the courage to take his people to the north, leaving their old capital. 683 Death of Vermont Icebane. Icebane was an ambassador of Hillor, strangely enough loved by the people of Hillor. He died a natural death. 684 21 September - Birth of Peter Oryne, ambassador of Foras & Shirelands and member of the famous Oryne family. 5 December - Birth of Warril Silver, son of King Warral Silver. 28 December - Birth of Kelthas Silvercrest, Prince of Delaria. Became King after Wlynn Silvercrest resigned. 685 27 May - Birth of Jerr Goodsalt 686 Unknown date - Birth of Steven Oryne, leader of The Great Barracks in Foras. 28 January - Death of Vermont Whites, fell down a cliff on the Xormurn Peaks. 1 April - Death of Yarri Whites Jr. Three months after the death of his son, ambassador Whites died. Was killed by Aidothi in a fight in the Goldener Wald. 688 Death of Garret Earthshield - Killed by orcs on a journey to Avalon. Was killed togheter with Arachnil Browndaisy. Death of Arachnil Browndaisy - Killed by orcs on a journey to Avalon. Was killed togheter with Garret Earthshield. 689 Birth of Timothy Oryne - Third son of Benjamin Oryne. 690 Death of Marein Earthshaper, King of the Earth Elves. His son Erchen Earthshaper is not ready to sit on the throne yet, so Milo Browndaisy sits on his place instead. 5 years later Erchen Earthshaper becomes king of the Earth Elves. 692 - Start of the Roleplays 15 March - Founding of Eimadriel - Miria Eimadriel and Aldira Onyma have founded Eimadriel in this year. Eimadriel is the first colonoy of the Earth Elves on the continent of Birtha. 3 April - Birth of Isaac Brandlebars - Future Ambassador of Xingai. 6 April - Azhara overtakes Avalon. It was once a great city filled with traders and wealthy people, but since the arrival of Azhara it is filled with bandits and people with dark powers. 7 April - Some Aidothi ally with Azhara in Avalon. She promises them their own land. 17 April - Aidothi commanded by Orthos Whitemane destroy many towns near Causa Keep. 30 April - The Orcs of Northridge unite under one banner, they now call themselves the Bloodgores. Only the Allthond orcs of Zanlae Island don't join. The orcs destroy all Delarian villages on The Alvoren and The Dark Valley, only the villages of Hacksay and Aram'dor are unharmed. 11 May - King Wlynn decides to go to war against Azhara. 12 May - The Bloodgores ally Azhara and the Darkhand Cult. 24 may - Avalon is retaken from Azhara by Delarian forces. 1 November - The Alvoren is occupied by the orcs, all men are killed or captured. Orcish chieftain Garr'dar orders orcish villages to be built on The Alvoren. 9 November - Avalon is sieged by orcs. It has been the domain of orcs eversince. 13 November - Avalon refugees arrive in Delaria, but most have been killed by orcs or have fled to the north. There are also some fishermen who fled to Baneport and Zingal. 693 5 January - Fal'Dol keep is abandoned, the soldiers head for Hacksay Bridge. 5 June - The Bloodgores commanded by Garr'dar move towards Hacksay and Aram'dor. Most parts of these villages are burned and the orcish army marches on. After making repairs on the Hacksay Bridge, the orcs march towards Arvilag and Fort Evergreen. 7 June - Evergreen is destroyed and the orcs of Garr'dar are now heading towards Foras & Shirelands. 9 June - The village of Darhall is destroyed. Everything is burned and every person living there has been killed. 17 June - The Bloodgores march trough Foras easily and march on towards Delaria. 17 June - Timothy Oryne and Benjamin Oryne Jr. die during the fights. 19 June - The Battle of the Four Rings - Delaria is attacked by the Bloodgores, many people die but Delaria is not taken. Xingdao Fan pursues Garr'dar Stormclaw to withdraw. 25 June - Garr'dar gives all lands east of The Alvoren back to Delaria. Avalon stays in the hands of the orcs. 27 June - The reconstruction of Delaria begins 9 November - The first reports of undeads reach Delaria, The Foras Cult of Magic thinks it is some sort of plague. Relationship between the orcs and men are less aggressive. 24 December - The Foras Cult of Magic believes the plague orignated in the western continent of Birtha. A group of men under command of Zagath travel west. 29 December - Somehow, word of Men tracking the plague reaches the ears of Garr'dar. His son Dal'ragg is immediatley sent to the west continents aswell, using the ships adquired in the human docks. 694 10 January - After a long trip to Birtha, Zagath and Dal'ragg meet, and form an alliance. 29 January - The cure for the plague is found with the help of some troll witch doctors. 28 February - Zagath, Dal'ragg and the witch doctor Goru'Gu arrive in Delaria. They are not much welcome, but they are allowed to see Empress Marie Antoinette. 5 March - Avalon is attacked by The Forgotten, Garr'dar is killed and Dal'ragg becomes the new chieftain of the Bloodgores. 7 November - Draken Earthshield, a nomadic Earth Elf and brother of John Earthshield, general of the Temorian Order, steps into the netherworld and becomes a dark elf. Many Earth Elves question is loyalty. 8 November - After returning to the normal world, Draken Earthshield became a half-elf. He now travels to Laerdon to freely show himself to his brother John. 30 November - Eligos Flameseeker meets Zyphon, the Soul Reaper. He takes control over Eligos' mind and the Foras Cult of Magic is seduced by dark magic. 15 December - The Forgotten start summoning a base near Fal'Dol keep. Gobruk Karramar is their commander. 695 5 January - Un'Oorg attack villages in Northridge. From that day the valley east of the Orhills is called The Dark Valley. 9 January - The Un'oorg march towards Delaria begins. 10 January - Many villages near Arvilag are taken by the Un'Oorg. 15 January - Silvershire is taken. Milo Browndaisy, Cali Tora Am, Miria Eimadriel and John Earthshield are taken to the presence of Gobruk. Cali Tora and Miria suceed in escaping, but Milo Browndaisy and John Earthshield are killed. 16 January - Many Earth Elves are used as slaves to The Forgotten. 4 February - Strange creatures, called Moonfolk arrive on The Alvoren. 7 February - The Moonfolk ask for hospitallity from Dal'ragg, but he refuses. The Moonfolk meetRill the Hunter, an Aidothi commander. 10 February - Rill the Hunter decides to team up with the moonfolk, they decide to march for Fal'Dol. 11 February - With the help of Hacksay forces the Moonfolk take back Fal'Dol keep. They begin marching south. 27 February - The Moonfolk and a bunch of Men of the East reach Temoria and prepare for a last assault. 1 March - The battle of Hope and Memory - In this battle the Moonfolk and Earth Elves defeat The Forgotten. The Earth Elven slaves are freed. Gobruk tries to run away but is killed. Gader'el and Xingdao Fan enter the Foras Cult of Magic. While walking trough the libraries of the cult, Eligos comes from behind and stabs Gader'el to death. The Reapers control on Eligos fades and Eligos is driven unconscious 2 March - Silvershire is abandoned and no Men or Earth Elf ever sets foot on these lands again. 6 July - Miria Eimadriel returns from Birtha to become the new general of the Temorian Order. Aldira Onyma becomes the new mayor of Eimadriel. 15 August - Fenna Oryne dies of old age. 16 August - Birth of Orthian , future captain of the Othiep Rangers. 696 20 January - Azhara enters Delaria, she is captured by King Wlynn Silvercrest and put in the Delarian cells. 2 February - Eligos visits Azhara and creates a portal and they leave Laerdon. Eligos is granted eternal life as an undead by the dreadlord Banehollow. 15 June - Beginning of the Rebellion of Carn started by Lord Timothy Solbar. 5 July - Ending of the Rebellion of Carn. Carn is now an independent region. 6 September - Founding of New Darhall, south of the Darhall Ruins. It is the new trading point of Riverpool after the destruction of Darhall. 697 18 January - Birth of Dryben Blacklord - King of The Southern Islands 698 5 September - Founding of Lunaria, the new hometown of the Moonfolk on Laerdon. Most of the Moonfolk are still spread over Laerdon. 700 20 October - Reports from Birtha say that the Murloc Wars have ended. 701 30 July - Prince Deago Greenthorn is born. 10 October - Heavy protests in Silverglade and the rest of Silverleaf, they demand changes. 5 November - The political system in Silverglade has changed. The new immigrants from Avalon and The Alvoren demanded a different system. King Warral is forced to resign. 6 November - The first leader of the Seven Sword Council of Silverleaf is Yarrick Goldhorse. Also 6 other mayors have been chosen. One of them is Holrothin Greymane of Greymountain Depths. 702 5 January - Avalon is named capital of the Stormclaw clan. The chieftain permanently moves from Stormthrone to Avalon. 704 Founding of New Hope - A new town in northern Riverpool. It is founded by people from the southern regions of Foras & Shirelands and Delaria. 706 January 5 - Death of Warral Silver , former king of Silverleaf. February 21 - The first reports of Black Orks in Northridge reach Avalon and Hacksay. March 15 - The Moonfolk town called Lunaria, north of the Dark Valley is destroyed. March 20 - The Moonfolk destroy many Black Ork bases. April 20 - Something strange happens in Jafree Shore, north of Avalon. An island rises from the sea. In the middle of the island lies a crystal. Later known as the Life Crystal. April 25 - Battle of the New Generation - A battle begins. The Moonfolk and Orcs fight against the Darraths and Demons. Aristo runs to the crystal. A doomguard picks it up, but Aristo strikes at it's leg. The doomguard drops the crystal, and upon collison with ice, it shatters. A strong magic is released. Aristo and Dal'ragg order their forces to retreat. Aristo steps on land just in time, the island submerges... April 26 - The last day - Eiroth is changing, but strangely enough Laerdon is the region that changes the least. Second Age - Dawn and Twilight (Dates reset) In Northridge the Bleakstare woods grow larger. Most of Dûnroth is flooded and The Brown Hills become bigger. The hidden vault of Gardor is now located more to the south. In Southridge the Idra Lahti Plains move to the north, this moves the Scutarian Woods closer to the north. The Temorian Mountains have become smaller, the northern part has dissapeared and left a gap now known as the Valley of Light. This now is the main road between Riverpool and Scutaria. Temoria itself is destroyed, most of the chambers in the caves of Temoria collapsed. The people in the royal chamber and the main chambers around are stuck in the mountains. Birtha is changed totally, the eastern shores are flooded and new mountains arise. The western shores become bigger and the land stretches. Many colonies of the Kan Dynasty are flooded and destroyed. The only colony of the Earth Elves, Eimadriel is destroyed. 1 1 January - Aldira Onyma dies during the flooding of Eimadriel. 15 February - Aristo settles a new home for the Moonfolk on the Eternal Shores. This is the place where the life crystal was shattered. Their new home is called Domus Aristo. 6 4 January - Birth of Vin Whites 7 17 October - Birth of Calvin Earthshaper, son of Erchen Earthshaper and Miria Eimadriel. Calvin is born in the caves of Temoria, which are blocked. 8 1 January - Death of Jonas Whites - Sentenced to death by the crown. Unknown date - Kelthas Silvercrest is crowned King of Delaria. Unknown date - Death of King Wlynn Silvercrest 9 Unknown date - Death of Marie Antoinette Silvercrest. 20 June - Orthian is chosen as the new captain of Othiep by the elder women. 4 August - Birth of Dal'Marn and Dal'Trar, twin children of Fathog and Vereta. 12 25 August - Draken visits Temoria, and finds out about what's going on. With the powers given by the Dark power, Draken is able to rescue the Earth Elves in the main chamber. The other chambers are not checked; whoever lived there is dead without a doubt. 17 October - Daxrag is founded by the Aidothi of eastern Laerdon. 18 November - Death of Yarrick Goldhorse. The Seven Sword council arranges a meeting. 20 November - Holrothin Greymane is chosen as the new mayor of Silverglade and leader of Silverleaf. 5 December - The War of Amdranos begins. The northern regions of Snowpint Mountains are attacked by trolls. 13 10 January - The trolls in southern Scutaria and in Snowpint Mountains are killed. The War of Amdranos is over. 13 January - Undead skeletons are spotted in Delaria. 16 January - Knights spot skeletons heading into one of the houses of a townling and inform King Kelthas and Empress Mira. Both the king and the empress enter the housle. On the caves of that house, they find many skeletons, that they had to defeat, althrough Kelthas was wounded by those attacks. Mira proceeded deeper in the caves and she found the journal of someone, who she suspected to be the responsable for the skeletons. 15 May - The birth of Fenna Martha Oryne 13 June - The fortress of Doleth is built by the Darrath. 3 August - Battle of Goldener Wald - In Eastern Goldener Wald, the Aidothi fight the Darrath. This battle lasts a couple of days, but the Aidothi are badly outnumbered, so they have to flee. 4 August - Rill the Hunter escapes into Central Goldener Wald and meets a great bug with the nick of "Iron Carapace". Iron Carapace tells Rill about his past as an experiment of the Forgotten, and his hate for the cursed race. Rill teaches many things to Iron Carapace. Both depart to southern Goldener Wald in hope to save the Aidothi living there. . Category:Event